Many applications can benefit from the use of dexterous robotic hands that are capable of performing human-like tasks, such as grasping and manipulating a wide variety of objects. To achieve such versatility, the development of such robotic hands has turned to the use of underactuated fingers because underactuated fingers can self-adapt to wrap around objects, especially unknown objects. Although effective for power grasps, however, underactuation may perform poorly in precision grasps, in which the positions of the fingertips need to be controlled accurately, and where contact points are limited to distal links.